Dear Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Authors
by Ike's Little Sister
Summary: Humorous short letters to Super Smash Bros fanfiction authors. Now it's time for us authors to find out what the Super Smash Bros characters think about our stories! [Only the characters from brawl, humour and parody - Rated T]
1. The blue-haired mercenary, Ike!

**Dear Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Authors ...**

By _Amethyst Roses_

* * *

**Category: **Games - Super Smash Bros [Brawl]

**Title: **Dear Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Authors ...

**Author: **Amethyst Roses

**Summary: **Humorous short letters to Super Smash Bros fanfiction authors. Now it's time for us authors to find out what the Super Smash Bros characters think about our stories! [Only the characters from brawl, humour and parody - Rated T]

**Pairing(s): **None

**Genre: **Humour and Parody

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Character no. 1: **Ike

**Disclaimer: **Super Smash Bros. Brawl® by Nintendo

* * *

**Dear Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Authors ...**

I just found out about your site, and I have one question ...

I lied. I have _MANY_.

For starters, are you guys _insane?!_

Why do half of your stories involve a romance between me and someone else? I mean, last I heard, Super Smash Bros is a fighting game, so _why_-no _where _did the romance come from?!

Speaking about romance, just _what the actual hell _is with this horrible yet extremely popular thing called yaoi?!

The most popular pairing is _me _paired with _Marth. _

WHAT THE _***BEEP!*** _IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!

How could you guys possibly have the nerve to pair me up with _Marth_? Do you know how sad that is?

Marth and I are just friends, teammates and fellow swordsmen. If you can seriously find the slightest bit of romance in that, you must be:

**1.) **Crazy

**2.) **On crack

**3.) **I don't know, people mostly have three reasons, so ...

I've _**NEVER**_ had any romantic feelings for Marth or anyone in the Smash Mansion. I didn't even know yaoi was a thing until I saw this sight.

And more things I don't understand:

Why would you pair me up with Samus? I barely know her, I rarely talk to her too. Is it just because in the intro for Super Smash Bros. Brawl after I make an appearance she comes after? If that's the case, I'm never gonna understand you guys.

Why would you pair me up with Peach? She has that plumber guy, Mario, right? Besides, I don't have the time to be saving a princess every single day of my life from getting ass-raped by a dinosaur.

Why would you pair me up with Link and Pit? Why is it that the popular pairings that include me have me paired with other swordsmen?

I'm a 17 year old mercenary, an older brother, a son, _and _a Smasher! I don't have the _time_ for a girlfriend!

Look, I'm happy that I'm extremely popular amongst you guys, but taking my life and turning it into something completely different is just wrong. Yes, I'm close to Marth/Pit/Link and the others but I _**DO NOT **_have any romantic feelings for them. And I never will.

I probably have lots more things to say, but I'm just gonna leave it as that.

Oh yeah, I don't want to see any more of this shit the next time I visit your site, otherwise I'll be serving you a great hot steaming bowl of Great Aether! You might end up breaking a few arms, legs, necks, faces ... but just remember:

You'll get no sympathy from me.

**Your sincerely,**

**Ike**

* * *

**Amethyst Roses: **Yeah, I decided to start with my favourite Smasher first. Anyway, what do you guys think? I transformed into Ike and wrote it in his point of view! Please read and review, I really want to know what you guys think! :D

_"Prepare yourself!"_

_- Ike_

_**Bye bye! :D**_

_**- Amethyst Roses**_


	2. The handsome prince of Altea, Marth!

**Dear Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Authors ...**

By _Amethyst Roses_

* * *

**Category: **Games - Super Smash Bros [Brawl]

**Title: **Dear Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Authors ...

**Author: **Amethyst Roses

**Summary: **Humorous short letters to Super Smash Bros fanfiction authors. Now it's time for us authors to find out what the Super Smash Bros characters think about our stories! [Only the characters from brawl, humour and parody - Rated T]

**Pairing(s): **None

**Genre: **Humour and Parody

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Character no. 2: **Marth

**Disclaimer: **Super Smash Bros. Brawl® by Nintendo

* * *

**Dear All Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Authors ...**

Konichiwa mina-san, watashiwa Marth! (Hello everybody, I'm Marth!)

I'm guessing not all of you guys understood that. I won't be speaking Japanese all the way through though, I'll be speaking English.

Ike told me about this site and I decided to check it out! (But for some reason, he didn't look happy). And I must say, you guys do have ...

... Imagination.

To start it off, why do you all think I'm a girl? A person without a brain could tell that I'm a man! My attacks are just more graceful and more elegant than other men. I'm a prince, after all!

And about this thing could yaoi ... What the hell is up with that?! (Sorry for my usage of colourful vocabulary).

'Yaoi' has to be the most disturbing thing I've ever seen, and yet it's _so_ popular ...

**_I DON'T UNDERSTAND!_**

Why would you pair me _Ike_? Sure, Ike is a very close friend of mine and we hang out together a lot in the Smash Mansion, but I **_DON'T_ **have any romantic feelings for him, and never will!

It also turns out that you pair me up with quite a lot of others, like Princess Peach. Is it because she's a princess and I'm a prince? I thought that she was together with Mario. I always see them together.

You also pair me up with Samus. She never talks to me or ever looks my way, she's mostly by herself. I doubt that she has any romantic feelings for me or for anyone.

_And _you pair me up with Princess Zelda. Just because she's a princess and I'm a prince doesn't mean that we should automatically get together. She's just a friend of mine, and it's obvious that she has a crush on Link. You guys also pair me up with her alter-ego, Sheik. _Why_?

I have so many more questions to ask and things to say, but I don't want to waste your time.

I will visit your site another time, but when I get back, I want there to be less 'yaoi' stories. It's just disturbing!

Sayonara!

**Your sincerely,**

**Marth**

* * *

ღ** Amethyst Roses **ღ: Well, this is just the second chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it! And please make sure to leave a review, ne? :D

******- ώ **○ **Ω ○ ώ- **

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please make sure to review! :D _

_Bye bye! :D_

_**~ Amethyst Roses** ღ_


	3. The loyal servant of Lady Palutena, Pit!

**Dear Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Authors ...**

By _Silver Diamond Dust_

* * *

**Category: **Games - Super Smash Bros [Brawl]

**Title: **Dear Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Authors ...

**Author: **Silver Diamond Dust

**Summary: **Humorous short letters to Super Smash Bros fanfiction authors. Now it's time for us authors to find out what the Super Smash Bros characters think about our stories! [Only the characters from brawl, humour and parody - Rated T]

**Pairing(s): **None

**Genre: **Humour and Parody

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Character no. 3: **Pit

**Disclaimer: **Super Smash Bros. Brawl® by Nintendo

* * *

**Dear All Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Authors ...**

Goddess Palutena ...

Why am I part of ... _this_!

I thought the Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament was meant for having fun, making new friends end enjoying brawls, but ...

You sent me to hell!

What's up with this yaoi thing?! It's everywhere, damn it! EVERYWHERE!

I'm paired up with Ike, Marth and Link! What the hell is up with that?! I don't have _any _romantic feelings for anyone at all - Including _guys_!

I can't believe I have to come back here for the Super Smash Bros. 4 tournament. I hope all this yaoi thing as disappeared by then!

Besides all that yucky yaoi, I do really like your site. You have great imagination! Way better than the authors back in Sky World!

And just to clear things up, I am _**NOT IN A RELATION SHIP WITH LADY**** PALUTENA**_.

I am her servant, not her lover! Now stop with this fanfictions about us in a secret relationship and stuff! *Face turns crimson red*

I've noticed in some fanfictions that you make me a huge fan of Sonic games. What's up with that? I've never played any of Sonic games before.

As the loyal servant of Goddess Palutena, I must refrain from playing games and stick to my duties.

Oh yeah! I see you guys pair me up with Samus a lot too.

I-I read this story ... when ... *gulp* ... l-let's just say ... It was rated **M**. I-I-It was very descriptive ... t-that author had one wild imagination ...

*Shudders*

I ... I don't think I can stay here any longer. I ... I've gotta fly.

See ya!

**Your sincerely,**

**Pit**

P.S - _**DO NOT ADD THE WORD 'ARM' BEFORE MY NAME**_

* * *

**Silver's Special Corner: **Sorry that this one was shorter than the others. I have a really bad headache and it's really hard for me to think straight now. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

**Note: **I might not be able to update next week because of school, but if I'm lucky and have the time I will. Sorry about that.

**-X-**

**Next time, on 'Dear Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Authors ...'!**

"Why do you guys always make me embarrassed around Zelda?"

Next time, it's 'The Hero of Hyrule' ...

**Make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

**-X-**

"The fight is on!"

_- Pit_

**-X-**

Well, I hope you enjoyed. Read and review please :)

_**- Silver Diamond Dust**_


End file.
